


snow is just cloud and ice is just water

by Chiropter



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiropter/pseuds/Chiropter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro pays Haruka a hospital visit in January.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow is just cloud and ice is just water

**Author's Note:**

> tiny little drabble for the prompt 'shinharu fluff, cuddling in a hospital bed'.
> 
> i haven't written much fluff in a while so this was very refreshing!

Midwinter is cold, and Haruka is colder.

His skin is pale, thin and delicate as a paper bag. His dark eyes are sunken into his skull again; the third time this year, and the furthest since last April. His voice croaks when he talks too much, and his hands and feet are icy.

Which is why-

“Would- you- quit- that!”

Haruka giggles loudly, wiggling his toes under the covers.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Shintaro groans and pulls a pillow over his head. He’s been visiting like this a while now- at first with Takane, but when she grew tired of his inconsistent moods, his tendency to back out last second, he started coming on his own. It’s surprising how well he and Haruka get on.

“You made me come here, just let me sleep…”

“It’s only 2pm! We haven’t even talked yet. I wanted to show you a drawing I did.”

Shintaro opens one eye, rolls onto his back.  He’s seen Haruka’s art online, and it’s  _good._

“A drawing?”

“Mm!” replies Haruka cheerfully, and he’s already pulling out his sketchbook. It’s small and plain, much neater than Shintaro expected.  He begins to flick through it rapidly, mumbling to himself.

“I forgot I drew that… oh no! I thought I tore that out! And whoops, better not let my mum see this one…  ah,” he stops, opening the book properly and holding it out, “this! What do you think?”

Shintaro stares at it. The page is practically  _overflowing._ Black and blue biro mix with pencil lines, accented with deep browns and reds, dull shades of grey blending in ways that make them positively  _vibrant,_ a humming city of paper. He reaches out and takes it without a word.

“It’s not my best, but I thought you might be interested. Look!” Haruka points to a figure at the side of the left page, smiling happily. The drawing is of a boy in some kind of sci-fi-fantasy getup, holding a large object that looks like a walkie-talkie. He’s weirdly familiar.

“That’s…?”

“Yeah, it’s you! I hope you don’t mind that I drew you, I just thought it was unfair if only Takane and I had personas like this. I wanted to make a comic about all of us, maybe!”

Shintaro blinks at him, then back down at the page, speechless. Sure enough, it’s covered in drawings of their friends. There’s Takane, wearing a gas mask, screaming into a giant megaphone.  And is that one Momo? She’s opposite Takane, in one of the most incredibly over the top dresses Shintaro’s ever seen or even  _imagined_. (He snorts at that, imagining her face if she saw this, while Haruka just beams at him). There are lots of Haruka himself, of course. Shintaro is familiar with his persona already after a little bit of Pixiv stalking. There’s another character he doesn’t recognise, though- one who looks very similar, only his hair is shaded black, and he’s surrounded by snakes. Shintaro points at it.

“What is this, a recolour?”

Haruka’s smile doesn’t waver for a second. He takes the notebook back, closing it gently.

“Something like that. So, do you like them?”

A noncommittal shrug- compliments from Shintaro mean nothing, anyway, right? Haruka’s not having it, though. He shoves his feet against Shintaro’s legs.

“GAH- Alright, okay! I’m sorry! I like them! I like them a lot!”

Haruka laughs softly and snuggles back into bed.

“Good. You were hard to draw!”

“Ugh, of course…”

“No, I don’t mean it in a bad way. Mm, it’s like… your eyes have a lot to say. That’s not easy to capture. To be honest, I’m still not too happy with it, myself…” he trails off, yawning widely, and wraps his arms round Shintaro’s waist. Shintaro wonders, not for the first time, how this boy is so convincing. He manages to get Shintaro into his bed every time he visits now, and despite how unused he is to hugging, he’s beginning to find Haruka’s arms a rather pleasant alternative to unwashed sheets.

Haruka is cold, but he’s warmer than Shintaro- and when there’s so much snow outside, that might be all that matters.


End file.
